Omar Abd-al-Amir
Omar Abd-al-Amir (Zoroisthan 4297 - Miruz 4363) was the first and only Caliph in the Amirid dynasty. Born originally as a slave, castration nullified any chances of siring heirs to his dynastic claim. His election was controversial on account of being a slave who had recently acquired his own freedom. Though throughout his service he had acquired an education in Hamalfite laws that allowed him to navigate Sura politics and be proclaimed Caliph. Omar's rule is significant in the reforms to the realm's slavery laws, revoking the privilege to take slaves from war or raiding, as had been the common practice. For his brief rule he had the support of his owner's former tribe who briefly enjoyed prominence as being his premier martial enforcement, despite their small size. Omar's reign ended when he died by his own horse hunting lions. Biography Birth Omar was the son of a slave family owned by Amir al-Raib who lived in the northern deserts of the Hisuuani Caliphate. His mother was Basim, where as his father is widely believed to be Amir's brother Sofuz. As not only a bastard child but a male slave Omar was castrated at an early age and retained slave status. Parentage aside, he was retained in the ownership of Amir through his mother. At birth Omar was given the full name Omar Abd-al-amir-wa-Raibi. Later in life Wa-Raibi was dropped as in slave naming it denoted ownership of the slave as according to the tribe. Abd-al-Amir was retained as his paternal surname. As a slave Omar from a young age was kept in the home of Amir al-Raib assisting the sheikh and his wives about the house. Though from an early age he showed a sharp aptitude and capable physique. He was often praised for his capabilities among the company Amir played host to and other members of the Raib tribe. Accordingly, numerous bids had been placed to acquire the young, handsome slave boy throughout his life which Amir turned down out of pride. When he was twelve, Amir's eldest son passed away, and the sudden loss of the shiekh's beloved greatly struck him. Accordingly, he was burned. The shiekh's two other sons placed the blame on their brother's untimely murder on the rising slave-child. The claim shamed Amir, as Omar being his property it was much the same as insulting himself. Quarrels between the family erupted, ultimately inciting the interest of the local Emir who sought to enforce peace on his designation and sent the jurist Hanbal ibn-Hulayn to receive testimonies, investigate the case, and follow through on appropriate justice. Over his tenure Hanbal investigated the case of the murder. Omar studied from a distance as the legalist maneuvered through the case. Ultimately he requested to meet with the tribe's Magi to confide on the physical evidence in regards to how Amir's son perished. When the implement was concluded to be a short stunted blade he ordered all swords and knives to be surrendered before him for inspection. The youngest of Amir's two remaining sons turned over a small wide-bladed dagger, matching the measurements of the fatal injuries on his elder brother's body. On arrest, he pleaded for justice declaring that it was his brother who organized the murder and carried it out. Both were arrested and taken away. The two later developed malignant leprosy in prison. One died of complications and the other - on release - retreated to the desert to live his last days in meditation before disappearing all together. The shame of loosing them both only deepened Amir's sadness. Hoping to find comfort in a surrogate he adopted his slave, spending innumerable hours with him giving him the lessons he hoped that he should have given to his sons. When Omar turned eighteen he was transferred over from being a house slave to a member of Amir's personal guard, serving as a mameluke. He was taught to wield a sword and the finer points of combat. After six and a half years of service Amir took pity on his fate and made what he said was alms, and released him from servitude as a freeman. Post-slavery Omar continued to serve in Amir's personal guard for several more months as a wage-earning retainer. On his master's death he drifted away from the Raib and traveled south with a caravan. He arrived in Haison during the reign of the last Caliph of the Rashid dynasty, Mutawa al-Muwad. He petitioned to join the Caliph's guard, but was rejected when the Caliph passed away suddenly with no strong claimant to the throne. Sura and Election Omar took a considerable interest in the politics and ceremony around Mutawa's death and remained in Haison as his body was cremated and the ashes entombed in the palace mausoleum. The period of mourning and the eventual formation of an interim Sura to elect a new Caliph greatly interested and impressed then twenty-six year old Omar. He observed the Sura procedures as each of the tribes and clans across the Empire convened in the Palace to petition and campaign for the right to inherit. As the months of election went on, Omar's curiosity turned from passive observation to embedded activity. He introduced himself among the Emirs and Sheikhs and rallied the Raib - who had been spectators and a hold-out in voting since - to his name. He engaged his fellow claimants in argument and debate. On multiple occasions he issued and accepted a number of duels, to which three competitors were killed. In the end by force of word and then by blood he was elected as Caliph. Although his election did not end the politics of the Sura, as his status as a eunuch was made widely known by critics. The conditions is said to have merely created a slower Sura as the families jostled for influence behind his back. Historians suggest that if it had not been for the arrival of Omar the Safferid clan and their allies may have triggered civil-war against the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha who were favoring the Ayayba'dhja as a contender to the throne, initiating total theological rule. Both sides held considerable influence and both held strong blocs. Omar's interference broke the blocs as they were growing the most uneasy and the moderate or undecided tribes went to the support of the former slave. Rule Omar's rule began in the Hamalfite year of 4323, the Sura drawing to a close in the month of Peshwar and his coronation taking place the month after. His first administrative acts was delegating administrative position to the Raib. Through court intrigue he replaced many other advisers positions by prominent Raib. Omar busied himself greatly as Caliph, directing his attention to lessening the impact of slaves in Hamalfite society. The institution of slavery had existed for thousands of years among the Hamalfite people and their predecessors. Under Mombadin the rules in regards to slaves had been greatly expanded and stiffer societal regulations were in place. But despite the Mombadid theological reforms there had been little reduction in slavery sense. Failing to however find initial political support in court to make head-way on initial slavery reforms he opted to instead emancipate over fifteen thousand slaves in the various small tribes, leveraging the favors he gave to his home-tribe to as well grant freedom to four-hundred slaves they held and to enforce this mass emancipation. Many of these freed slaves were placed under Raib command in his royal retinue, and armed and trained accordingly. He leveraged with containing the faltering condition in present-day Aea to quell a number of opposing local tribes. Tribute was handed to them in the form of captives from the Aea mainland, drawing many hostile forces from his predecessors levees who had been active there. In his mid-reign he wrote and made an official codified edict expanding the slave ban against additional types of people according to Hamalfite societal castes. In war soldiers who were taken as captives were granted the same immunity status against slavery as men recognized as nobility. Several years later this was tightened to a raid-ban and a strict ban from seeking "hostile", uncivilized laborers for captivity. Criminal components were however still free to capture and enslave on a whim. At home, he gradually lowered the legal amount a slave owner may charge a slave for his own freedom from 150% his or her own purchased value to 100%. This edict extended to former slaves purchasing the freedom of their brethren. Omar's aggressive attacks on the politics of Hamalfite slavery inflamed many tribes and clans who had been large-scale slave-holders and slave raiders. During the later course of the rain the Safferid prepared for the inevitable Sura by stealing the opportunity to rally the tribes so that by his death they had a clear majority over the Magi. Death Omar died hunting lions in the desert. In a start when one jumped his horse he was thrown from his horse, hitting his head on a nearby rock. Nearby guards rushed to his assistance but could do little to save him. He clung to life but died eleven hours later from his injuries. Many of Omar's reforms were rapidly rolled by the Safferid. However after death Omar retained a legacy of liberation. The Safferids eventually reinstated his edicts, if piece meal. The Michindi relaunched many of Omar's slave reforms, granting the slavery protections as he had. Khodor went as far as to act in the name of Omar to free many in the Caliphate who had not been sentenced of a crime to be free of bondage. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Hamalfite Category:Leaders